An integrated circuit (“IC”), also known as a chip or a microchip, is a miniaturized electronic circuit used in electronic equipment such as computer, telephone, and digital applications. An IC is typically formed of semiconductor devices, such as silicon and germanium, as well as passive components such as capacitors, resistors, and diodes. Usually, an IC is manufactured on a thin substrate of semiconductor material. In recent years, cost in manufacturing of ICs, per transistor, has decreased. However, while lower cost increases the availability of manufacturing, considerable research is associated with IC development resulting in the creation of various intellectual property. Accordingly, ICs must be protected from threats such as cloning or copying as well as protected against misappropriation and unauthorized use. Threats may allow unauthorized access to encrypted data, replication of IC design including unauthorized use of intellectual property (“IP”) and hardware piracy or the illegal manufacturing of the ICs. Threats of cloning, misappropriation and unauthorized use of a security key are a problem, particularly in computer applications that use a security key in authentication protocols.
Many computer-based hardware security schemes exist to protect ICs from cloning and unauthorized use. These security schemes depend on accessibility to a security key or signature, such as a unique unclonable identifier derived from each IC. Security keys define the basis of computer-based hardware security mechanisms implemented at high levels of hardware security such as those mechanisms that perform encryption of data communication channels, or provide IP theft protection in computer-based logic devices including field-programmable gate arrays (“FPGAs”).
Conventional security keys are defined using digital data stored, for example, in a flash memory or read only memory (“ROM”) on the IC. From a security perspective, it is desirable that access to the security key is restricted to hardware circuits formed on the IC. Unfortunately, security keys stored using these conventional technologies are subject to invasive physical attacks which can allow an adversary to learn the secret key. If the secret key is learned by an adversary, then clones ICs can be created and security protocols can be compromised.
Various techniques have been proposed to protect ICs using physical unclonable function (“PUF”) implementations. Challenge-based IC authentication is one example. With challenge-based IC authentication, a secret key is embedded in the IC that enables the IC to generate a unique response to a challenge, which is valid only for that challenge. Thus, the key remains secret and the mechanism performing authentication is resistant to spoofing. Remote activation schemes are another example. Remote activation schemes enable IC designers to lock each IC at start-up and then enable it remotely, providing intellectual property protection and hardware metering. States are added to the finite state machine (“FSM”) of a design and control signals are added which are a function of the secret key. Therefore, the hardware locks up until receipt of a specific activation code. Other examples of PUF implementations include mismatched delay-lines, static random access memory (“SRAM”) power-on patterns, metal-oxide semiconductor (“MOS”) device mismatches and input dependent leakage patterns. However, each of these techniques has vulnerabilities related to misappropriation, cloning or unauthorized use of a security key for an IC.
There is a demand to improve the security of ICs, particularly mitigating the vulnerability of security keys to threats including cloning, misappropriation and unauthorized use. The present invention satisfies this demand.